A modern day Sword Tale
by Archangel Ben
Summary: SC3. What happens after Rock finally gets Soul Edge back home? Strange things happen in the year 2006.
1. Chapter 1

Lifeblood

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur, or Soul Edge.

Late 1700's

Rock finally reached his home in North America.

"Bangoo!" He yelled, waving Soul Edge.

Bangoo ran up to his "father", waving. "You're back!"

Rock put down Soul Edge. "I can finally be an acceptable father to you, my son."

Bangoo looked at the spirit sword. "So, what's gonna happen to that?"

Rock rubbed his chin. "I know. We'll stash it underground, or to be more right, underriver."

Bangoo backed up. "What?"

Rock jumped into the river with the sword.

For a couple minutes, there weren't even any bubbles made.

Then, a massive flash of light shone, and out popped Rock.

"There, it's done. Soul Edge is unreachable. Now, let's go hunting."

The year 2006 A.D. – Southern MD

Ben was lazily walking home through the woods, when he noticed something shining in the river.

"Hmmm?" Ben mused, sliding in.

The light seemed to beckon him.

Ben was a regular high school student- he had fair skin, brown ,short hair, hazel eyes, and even glasses.

He was slightly above average in height, and took a passion to wearing vests, even in summer.

He saw the light, and jumped underwater, to scry its source.

A sticklike appendage stuck out between two rocks.

Ben went back up for air. "This looks interesting, to say the least."

He cracked his knuckles and went back down.

Whatever it was shone again.

Ben glared underwater. He grasped the outreaching portion and pulled, expecting a lamp, or something mundane.

Up came a massive red sword, with a red eye in the center.

Ben surfaced, and drug the sword over to where he was based.

He sat and looked at the sword. "What ever were you doing down there, I wonder?" Ben hummed.

"I was imprisoned." The sword replied, making Ben fall over in surprise.

"You can TALK!" Ben burst.

"If I had a head, I would nod." The sword replied. "Now, if you will, I'm hungry. Bring me some souls."

Ben gave the sword a nasty glare. "Why should I?"

"Because I am Soul Edge! I can bring you great power and respect! Fame and fortune!"

Ben shrugged. "So? If I put you back, you won't cause any trouble."

Soul Edge's eye rotated restlessly.

"No, you're wrong! I'll prove it!" Soul Edge then turned into a punching dagger, and attached itself to Ben.

"GET OFF ME!" Ben roared, trying to cast off the dagger.

Soul Edge made an angry visage in Ben's mind.

"Look, I have to know where Soul Calibur is. Then, I have to be fed. That's all."

Soul Edge said, moving his spectral head.

"Yeah, whatever." Ben murmured, still trying to shake off the cursed sword.

--

Meanwhile-

Sean was a crazy kind of guy.

He also happened to be one of Ben's best friends.

He lived a couple miles South of where Ben lived, so the two would joke about world conquest and other silly topics like- "What you can say about your car- that you can't say about your girlfriend without getting smacked"

Only, Sean wasn't joking on the world conquest thing.

His cell rang.

"Howzit?" Sean answered, identifying the phone number.

"Umm…you ever hear of Soul Edge?" Ben's voice quavered on the other side.

Sean sighed. "Is this one of your made up comic-book story things, again?"

"No." Ben replied.

Sean paid a bit more attention. "What did you call it?"

"Soul Edge."

Sean pulled out his drawing book, and flipped to a certain sketch.

"Does it have an eye in the middle?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know!" Ben asked.

Sean turned away. "Damn." To Ben he said "Oh, just reminds me of a dream, that's all. "

"Look, I need info on how to feed it." Ben had a worried tone now.

"Why?" Sean asked flatly.

"It's sort of on my arm, and it says that it's 'hungry'."

"No way."

"Way."

"No."

"Yes"

Sean nearly dropped the phone. "We'd better call the…"

A thought came into his head.

"Wait. instead, how about you come here, and I'll help you investigate." Sean said slyly.

"OK." Ben said, hanging up.

"Sucker." Sean said, heading to his weapon closet for two of his machetes.

-

Everybody who knew anything about weapons knew about Soul Edge.

Even gunsmiths knew the story of the cursed sword and its destructive powers.

"He'll surrender the sword, or I'll cut his head clean off." Sean mused, sharpening his machetes.

Ben may have been one of his best friends, but absolute power took a bit of priority.

-

"YOU FOOL!" Soul Edge yelled at Ben.

"What?" Ben asked, getting on his bicycle.

"Your 'friend' is planning on killing you to get me. I'm legendary!" Soul Edge said.

Ben waved his hand dismissively. "Nah. Sean's one of my best friends. Worst case, he yells at me and smacks me in the back of the head or kicks me in the tailbone. No biggie."

Soul Edge laughed. "Yeah, that's what Akhenaton thought, too. Then, his 'best friends' killed him, and his son."

Ben began to pedal, with Soul Edge attached, in punching dagger form. "Akhenaton had other problems that probably caused that. I know my history."

"Did you know about me?" Soul Edge asked.

"No."

"Then you don't know history."

"Fine!" Ben said. "We'll go to another good friend's house, who's trustable. Annoying, but there is trust."

"fine." Soul Edge muttered, preparing for his current wielder to be slaughtered by his own friends.

-

Nate was raking the leaves when he saw Ben pedaling toward him.

"HEY BEN!" Nate yelled, waving.

Ben stopped in front of Nate.

"Hey Nate, can you do me a favor?" Ben asked.

"Sure, but I still won't cover for you if you try to blow up a country on your Arbitrary List of Things To Blow Up."

"Curses." Ben muttered. "Well, I need you to get Sean here. Can I stay awhile?"

Nate nodded, not seeing Soul Edge.

-

Sean soon found himself hiking up to Nate's house.

"I thought Ben was coming to my house…" Sean grumbled.

As he walked on the side of the road, a tractor trailer zoomed by, and then spun out of control.

CRASH!

The truck had crashed into a tree.

Sean ran over, eager to help the driver recover.

"WHAT THE!" Sean yelled.

There was no driver.

Sean looked back. This was too weird for him.

_No. I'm in the seat. Come and get me. _An enchanting voice called to Sean.

Sean rubbed his head. "No way." He looked at the seat.

A glowing blue sword lay in the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

About three miles back down the road from where the tractor trailer crashed; Zasalamel got up and wiped the dirt off of his chest.

"Stupid spirit sword! That blasted weapon stole my vehicle!" he spat. Then, he noticed that his overalls were ruined. "Damn." He took a minute, took a deep breath, and strode up and toward the ruined truck. "At least I have one of the blasted swords." He grumbled.

Just then, he came upon the truck.

"Oh DAMN…" He hissed, seeing that the truck, which was encased in flame, was empty. Footprints led away from the wreckage. They headed…North.

Zasalamel spotted his scythe hanging on a tree. He'd be needing it, if Soul Calibur was really gone…

-

While Nate was in the bathroom, Soul Edge tried to reason with Ben.

"Look, your other 'friend' is in the bathroom. Kill him, feed me, and you can have anything you want. And, you won't be stabbed in the back…"

Ben shook his head. "No way in Hell. Nate's been nothing but a friend. An annoying friend, 'tis true, but a true friend nonetheless."

Soul Edge groaned. "I hate you, you know that, right?"

Ben nodded.

Soul Edge laughed. "Good. As long as we know where we stand."

Nate came back into the living room, where Ben and Soul edge were resting. Ben still had Soul Edge hidden under his vest.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!' Nate said, opening the door.

Sean was there, holding Soul Calibur in one hand, and a machete in the other.

"Come out and PLAY, BEN!" Sean yelled, charging the wielder of Soul Edge.

Ben rolled out of the way. "DAMMIT! You WERE right!" he yelled at Soul Edge.

Soul Edge laughed. "Well, I'll help you fight this one, if only so I can kill my wimpy nemesis!"

Soul Edge then turned into its famous form as a Greatsword.

Sean gasped in delight. "YES! THIS IS PERFECT!" He leapt over Nate and swung at Ben's head, whose owner rolled out of the way again.

Sean landed with a heavy thud, laughing maniacally.

"Give me Soul Edge, and I won't hurt you." He said, strangely calm.

Ben shook his head. "No way. You're insane!"

Sean let loose a whoop, and charged Ben again.

A shot was heard, and Sean stopped dead in his tracks.

Nate was standing between the two with a shotgun.

"CALM DOWN!" he roared.

Ben backed up, as did Sean.

Ben sat down, but Sean attacked Nate, swinging his swords like a maniac.

"DIE!" Sean howled, stabbing Nate in the gut, and rending his shotgun.

Soul Edge then turned into a rocket launcher.

"Back off, wielder of Soul Calibur, lest I blow your head off!" he roared.

Sean jumped back. "WE'LL MEET AGAIN!" He then turned and ran.

Ben looked at his weapon, aghast. "You can change forms!" he said, amazed.

Soul Edge laughed. "Of course. However, when I'm a ranged weapon, I have no ammunition. I was bluffing the psychopath."

Ben laughed as well. "Well, we'd better help Nate."

Soul Edge smacked Ben in the forehead. "NO! He's fatally wounded. Perhaps we should harvest his soul."

Nate groaned on the ground.

Ben sighed, put Soul Edge on his back, and picked Nate up. "Are you OK?" Ben asked.

Nate groaned, but nodded.

Ben went to the first-aid kit Nate kept in the kitchen, and pulled out all the medicines and tools that he would need.

He then ran back to Nate, who was losing quite a bit of blood.

"Where are you hurt?" Ben inquired.

"Kidney…" Nate groaned.

Ben sighed. He would have to call 911. They were the only ones who could help Nate now. He picked up the phone.

"Fool." Soul Edge spat.

"Shut up, you stupid lump of metal." Ben hissed, as he dialed the phone, and handed it to Nate. He then took his leave Eastward.

-

Zasalamel saw the Red-haired kid run out with Soul Calibur, so he chased after him. However, the kid was extremely swift, and unknowingly outran him, unaware of the pursuit.

Zasalamel sighed. "I'll have to get Revenant to do my dirty work again."

-

Ben was about a mile away from Nate's house by now.

"WORMS!" he heard behind him.

"Oh no…" Soul Edge groaned. Ben turned around just in time to avoid an axe through his head.

"ASTAROTH SHALL DEVOUR YOUR ENTRAILS!" The voice roared, attached to a body that was massive.

Ben screamed, and started to run for his life. "THIS SUCKS!"

He turned his head to Soul Edge. "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Soul Edge sighed. "Well, when you pulled me out, you disturbed time and space. Now, all the warriors that sought me are now in a time flux."

Ben nodded as he ran. "So, I'm screwed."

Soul Edge laughed. "yeah."

Then, Ben saw a way out: There was a raft connected to an upcoming dock. He turned toward it.

"WORMS!" he heard in the background.

"Shut up!" Ben yelled as he jumped in the boat, and cut the binding.

He immediately pushed himself far enough that even Astaroth knew that jumping for Ben was a stupid idea.

"I'm safe for now…" Ben mused.

"Smart thinking…" Soul Edge said, surprised that he was complementing a goody-goody two-shoe.

"Thanks!" Ben said, putting his hand behind his head.

-

Sean, on the other hand, was in an entirely different situation. He found himself in a city. A densely populated city, at that.

"What will I do!" Sean sighed. "The obvious it is: slaughter the innocents and harvest their souls!"

Soul Calibur wailed for a second, followed by Sean beating his machete against it.

"Shut up! All I want is your power!" he roared.

The spirit sword seemed to weep.

"SHUT UP, I SAY!" he bellowed.

"Can't get your sword to obey?" A sexy voice from behind him inquired.

Sean turned around, and there was Ivy. He nodded.

"Well, that makes two of us. So, what are you doing out here with two magnificent swords?" she questioned.

"Trying to capture Soul Edge." Sean muttered.

"Really?" Ivy hummed. "Well, I suppose you'd like some help…"

Sean grinned evilly. "You'd make a great Queen."

"I know, baby. I know."

-

Ben found himself bored out of his mind after the third day of floating.

"Where are we?" he mused.

"LAND!" The cursed sword roared.

Ben turned, and there it was, true enough.

"Land, but what land? There are all these windmills everywhere…"


End file.
